M1866
The Winchester M1866 (Model 1866) is a Sniper Rifle released during the 11-3-2010 Time Release. Overview The M1866 is the first lever-action sniper rifle introduced in Combat Arms. Its statistics are similar to the Dragunov SVDS in terms of damage but with a significantly higher rate of fire and near perfect accuracy. Although it does have the potential to one-hit kill players with light/recon vest, and in extremely unlikely cases medium vesters, It cannot one shot kill those wearing vests with increased protection (e.g. Heavy Vests). Its high rate of fire and near perfect accuracy make up for it, although the lever-action might throw off one's aim. Its scope magnification is slightly less than that of the standard sniper scope found on rifles like the L96A1 and the SR25. Its cross-hair on the scope is a plus sign in the middle with a small red dot as the reticle. It has a very fast reload, on par with the M4 Super 90. Despite having a higher listed Rate of Fire than the Dragunov SVD, the cocking animation pulls the muzzle out of line with the target for a longer period, requiring the player to re-aim after each shot. It was sold again for permanent as part of the Best of 2011 Sale for 22,425 NX. Variants Trivia *This is the 2nd oldest existing gun (in real life) released in Combat Arms. The oldest is the Double Barrel. *This is the first gun to be featured on Combat Arms from the "Old West", though the Cowboy Hat may technically be the first item. *This weapon has the fifth fastest fire rate out of all the sniper rifles. *It is possible for skilled players to get a second accurate shot off before unscoping due to the very fast lever action. This means that a player could stack up acolades easily in sniper only matches, if done correctly. *The M1866 was the first NX Standard weapon to be available for permanent duration for a limited time. It was available as a Permanent item until November 16 at 11:59 pm PST. **Now, all NX Standard weapons follow this precedence. *This gun is the first lever action rifle in the game, the second being the HR1860 which has the lower receiver of the latter. *This gun boast a very quick draw speed on par with the Double Barrel series. *It has a special scope, which appears to be the same as the scope on the AUG A1 Black, but with a different reticle. *This gun has the most ammo out of all non semi-auto sniper rifles tying with the MSR. *During the Return of the Perms Sale, it was available for 23,920 NX permanent duration. *The M1866 is now customizable in the Gun Emporium. *It was release on Combat Arms Brazil on 08/07/14 Content Update (Brazil). *The M1866 was given for permanent to players who logged in for 10 accumulated days from the 28.12.2016 to 10.1.2017 on the 28.12.2016 Roll call event Media M1866 Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the M1866. M1866 Fire.gif|The firing animation of the M1866. M1866 Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the M1866. M1866 Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the M1866. M1866 Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the M1866. Header m1866.gif M1866 Permant Sale.jpg Main m1866.jpg Engine 2010-11-04 18-27-37-28.jpg Combat-Arms 228.jpg Engine 2010-11-04 18-39-20-10.jpg Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Historic Weapon Category:CASH Category:2010 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common